Mega Man (Classic)
200px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Creator=Various |Origin=Mega Man |Downloadlink=NES Mega Man !E's H.MegaMan DG's Mega Man Old School Megaman Megaman Team Hunter.EXE's Version Felicity's Version Kong's Version}} ''"Mega Man" redirects here. For other characters also named Mega Man, see Mega Man (disambiguation).'' Mega Man (known in Japan as Rockman) is the protagonist to the Mega Man series by Capcom. He was originally a lab assistant robot, but was later turned into a fighting robot to protect the world from the evil scientist Dr. Wily and his evil robots. Mega Man's main abilities are his Mega Buster, a cannon adapted to his right arm which can shoot powerful plasma blasts, and the ability to use multiple special weapons he obtains from the enemies he defeats or in some cases found lying around (like the Magnet Beam from Mega Man on the NES). In M.U.G.E.N, he was made by several creators. Most of them are based on his appearance in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom, with JinKazama's being the one more similar to his original incarnation. Others, despite using sprites from said game, have completely new movesets and color palettes. JinKazama's MegaMan Though the first and not the best super fighting robot, this one has elements from Marvel vs Capcom combined with an original Level 3 hyper and a Protoman striker. NES Mega Man NES Mega Man is a version of Mega Man created by Hsiehtm, who is based on his appearance in the original games for the Nintendo Entertainment System (known as the Famicom in Japan). This version plays exactly like he does in his 1-6 and 9-10 games, specifically Mega Man 2. He is able to shoot bullets from his Mega Buster, and use three special weapons from Mega Man 2: Metal Blade, Air Shooter and Time Stopper. 'Stats' *Life: 10000 *Power: 30000 *Attack: 10000 *Defence: 10 Old School Megaman There is another version of NES Megaman that can fight, and uses Beat, Rush and Eddie as strikers. He plays in a MvC type style and has decent AI. He doesn't have any specials, but one hyper. ChAoTiC's Megaman While not a bad or good Mega Man, this is one you should try out if you don't like the Marvel vs. Capcom moveset. !E's H.MegaMan This version of Megaman by Eternaga features Mega Man without his helmet. This one, unlike the others, uses moves that rely more on up-close melee rather than projectiles and buster shots. 'Palette Gallery' EMegamanpal1.png|green EMegamanpal2.png|gray EMegamanpal3.png|orange EMegamanpal4.png|default EMegamanpal5.png|bass (Bass's colours) EMegamanpal6.png|red (Rush's colours) DarkCipherLucius' version Everybody's favorite blue robot is even better with Hypers from Marvel vs. Capcom and weaponry from Mega Man and Bass. DG's Megaman Another MVC-Styled Mega Man, this one is generally loyal to the original game, but has new abilities such as calling his robot friends as strikers, and more cooperation with his robot dog Rush, allowing him to transform into a coil to make Mega Man jump higher, or into a jet that allows Mega Man to fly in the air. But the main feature of this Mega Man is a special transformation, which allows Mega Man to merge with Rush and gain a completely new moveset. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defence: 100 'Palette Gallery' DGMegamanpal1.png|normal DGMegamanpal2.png|red (Rush's colors) DGMegamanpal3.png|black DGMegamanpal4.png|rockball DGMegamanpal5.png|tornado_hold DGMegamanpal6.png|leaf_shield DGMegamanpal7.png|ice_slasher DGMegamanpal8.png|super_arm DGMegamanpal9.png|flash_bomb DGMegamanpal10.png|astro_crush DGMegamanpal11.png|remote_mine DGMegamanpal12.png|lighting_bolt Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:80's Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Robots Category:MalesCategory:Strikers Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters